I Belong To You
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Draco en a marre. Granger ne cesse de le regarder avec ses regards indéchiffrables. C'est quoi son problème à cette fille! One Shot Devenu un TWO SHOT /!\
1. Chapter 1

**I Belong To You**

Septembre :

Granger. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir celle-là. A toujours la ramener. Oui, on sait que tu brilles, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et on sait que tu aimes ça. Pas besoin de te ridiculiser à le démontrer à chaque cours. Merlin merci, je n'ai que Potions en commun avec elle. Dès que je la vois, je rêve qu'elle respire les vapeurs toxiques d'une potion. Qu'elle aurait préparée elle-même dans le meilleur des cas. Qui aurait été préparée par Londubat dans le plus réaliste. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme si elle cherchait à déchiffrer mes secrets ? Personne ne peut déchiffrer mes secrets, GRANGER ! Surtout pas toi ! J'aurais presque envie d'aller la voir pour lui dire mais si je suis juste paranoïaque, j'aurais l'air aussi intelligent qu'un Weasley.

Octobre :

J'ai rêvé de Granger. Je la protégeais. Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard, tout était en train d'exploser et moi je la portais sur mon dos pour la mettre à l'abri. L'inconscient vous fait faire de ces trucs idiots des fois. Au cas où, j'ai quand même cherché dans un des dictionnaires des rêves de notre voyante nationale j'ai nommé Trewlaney et j'ai vu que le soleil signifiait une « catastrophe atroce ». Plus qu'à attendre que Granger soit au seuil de la mort. Et comme le fait que je la protège signifie « la naissance d'un sentiment important en vous », ce doit être la représentation mystique de l'accroissement journalier de ma lassitude à son égard. Vivement qu'elle soit exposée à la catastrophe.

Novembre :

_(09/11)_ - Granger et compagnie sont en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avec nous et aucune catastrophe atroce ne s'est encore abattue sur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Dans une vie antérieure j'ai du être très méchant. Je dois en plus l'affronter en duel chaque semaine. Elle m'insupporte davantage chaque cours avec ses manières assurées et son sourire qui dit « Je suis la Meilleure et je le sais. ». J'lui crie dessus à chaque fois ou presque. Et ça la fait rire. Je déteste cette fille. Elle est insupportable.

_(24/11)_ - J'ai enfin pu me venger des cours de DCFM en glissant _inopinément_ qu'on ferait mieux de brûler la bibliothèque au lieu de laisser moisir tous ces livres. Elle a failli me rendre sourd à force de m'hurler dessus. J'adore l'énerver. Vengeance, douce vengeance…

Décembre:

_( 04/12)_ - Elle continue de me fixer. Discrètement certes mais Zabini ne cesse de m'importuner avec ça en disant que si Granger s'intéresse à moi c'est que je suis aux antipodes de ce qu'elle est, elle. Ce à quoi je réponds qu'il devrait réellement arrêter de piquer les magazines de psychologie de Pansy. Ca ne lui réussit vraiment pas.

_( 16/12)_ - Je dois me retenir pour ne pas demander –hurler- à Granger d'arrêter de me fixer et de cesser de répondre dès qu'elle le peut. C'est vraiment très, très agaçant. Un jour, je ne vais pas réussir à lutter contre mes pulsions et je vais lui faire avaler ses plumes.

(_20/12_) – Condamné à rester à Poudlard. Avec Granger et toute sa clique. Je vais passer les vacances dans mon dortoir, c'est décidé.

_(24/12)_ – Dumbledore m'a forcé à sortir de mon dortoir pour manger avec les autres élèves restants. Il n'a pas intérêt à me refaire le coup au Nouvel An. Granger ne m'a pas accordé un seul regard.

_(31/12)_ - Dumbledore m'a de nouveau forcé à venir manger avec les autres. Granger était assise en face de moi. Et elle m'a regardé, cette fois. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

Janvier : 

_(06/01)_ - Je ne pense qu'à Granger quand je suis à proximité d'elle. Je ne cesse de me demander si elle m'observe. Elle m'a réellement rendu paranoïaque. Je la déteste. Qu'elle crève.

_(08/01)_ - Je pense que je vais frapper Granger. Elle sort avec un illustre inconnu. Et elle continue de me jeter ses regards bizarres. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire les deux. Qu'elle choisisse l'un ou l'autre, bordel ! Je crois que je suis jaloux de l'illustre inconnu. Foutue Granger. Je me demande quand mon rêve avec la catastrophe atroce va se réaliser. A moins que l'illustre inconnu soit la catastrophe. AHA. Ca me ferait bien rire. Et ça lui prouverait que je suis bien mieux que lui. Même si je m'en fiche de ce que Granger pense de moi. C'est juste une psychopathe nymphomane qui essaie de me faire peur.

_(29/01)_ - Je ne mange plus depuis que j'ai vu l'illustre inconnu soulever Granger dans les airs et la faire tournoyer en riant.

Février :

_( 01/02)_ - J'ai fait un malaise à cause de ma malnutrition. Pomfresh m'oblige à rester dans son antre le temps que je me remplume un peu. Au vu de mes notes, aucun professeur ne s'y est opposé et un résumé des cours m'est apporté à la fin de chaque journée. Je m'ennuie beaucoup.

_(02/02) - _Granger est venue me voir à l'infirmerie pour savoir si j'allais bien. Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui répondre. J'ai juste pu hocher la tête. Elle n'a pas insisté et est partie rejoindre ses amis ou l'illustre inconnu. Blaise est venu après et il m'a raconté que Granger avait plaqué l'illustre inconnu. Je lui ai demandé comment il savait ça, il m'a dit que c'était Théodore qui lui avait dit. Théo étant notre source, je l'ai cru. Pourquoi Granger est venu me voir à l'infirmerie après avoir rompu ? Pourquoi je ne fais que penser à ça ?

_(14/02)_ - Granger est revenue me voir mais cette fois je lui ai ordonné de dégager avec quelques insultes bien senties. Je me sens bizarre. Pas vraiment satisfait mais je ne m'en veux pas non plus. Je crois que je deviens fou.

Mars :

_(01/03)_ - Pomfresh m'a enfin laissé sortir après un mois de captivité. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu l'attraction d'un zoo, c'était atroce. En tout cas, Granger n'a pas tenté de nouvelles approches depuis la fois où je l'ai virée. Je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage.

_(09/03)_ - Je me suis réveillé en sueur après avoir rêvé que Granger se moquait de moi devant tout Poudlard et qu'elle disait qu'elle me détestait. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait une boule au ventre. Il me faut une cigarette.

_(Nuit entre le 09/03 & 10/03_) - J'ai finalement trouvé une cigarette. Mais au bout de la cigarette, il y avait Granger. Elle m'a fait tirer sur sa propre cigarette. Ca a eu un goût magique. Je l'ai encore sur la langue. Je ne veux pas m'en défaire. J'aime le goût de Granger et du tabac mêlés.

_( 16/03)_ - Je me demande pourquoi Granger fume. Elle n'a pas la tête à ça. Remarque, moi non plus… Mais les cigarettes sorcières détendent tellement bien… Ce doit être pour ça que Granger aime. Eurk. Nous avons un point commun. Et j'ai envie de goûter à nouveau la saveur mêlée du tabac et de son souffle. Juste pour me rendre compte que j'étais vraiment dans un état bizarre le soir où j'ai idolâtré le goût de Granger.

Avril :

_(02/04)_ - J'ai arrêté de fumer. Je ne veux pas avoir un point commun avec Granger.

_( 17/04)_ - J'ai recommencé à fumer. On a fait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et Granger m'a percuté sans faire attention. Son parfum a envahi mon espace vital et j'ai failli l'enlacer pour pouvoir me shooter convenablement à son odeur. Il ne me restait donc plus que les cigarettes pour pouvoir lutter. Je ne suis qu'une victime.

_( 29/04)_ - Granger est tombée du balai que Potter lui avait prêté pour qu'elle s'essaie au vol. C'est Blaise qui me l'a répété. Comme toujours, c'était Théo qui lui avait dit. Ces deux gars sont de vraies commères. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai eu envie de me ruer dans l'infirmerie pour dorloter Granger après être passé casser la figure à Potter. Heureusement, mon légendaire flegme m'a sauvé et je n'ai fait que m'enquérir placidement de son état tout en sentant mes entrailles se nouer d'appréhension. Elle va bien. Elle est déjà sortie de l'infirmerie. Et illustre inconnu s'occupe d'elle. Ils se sont remis ensemble.

Mai :

(_05/05) _- En Potions, Granger a failli me tuer. J'étais tranquillement en train de somnoler en suçotant un bonbon quand elle a littéralement hurlé dans mon oreille la réponse à une question de Rogue. J'en ai avalé ma friandise tout rond. Dernière fois que je m'assieds devant elle. Surtout que son odeur m'est parvenue à cet instant. Cruel hasard. Heureusement, Rogue m'a vengé en lui retirant des points. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me retourner pour observer sa moue indignée. Fatale erreur. J'ai eu envie de la consoler. Je deviens fou c'est confirmé.

_(08/05)_ - Blaise et Théodore en ont assez que je ne me préoccupe que de Granger. J'ai bien essayé de leur démontrer que c'était faux mais j'ai échoué. Il faut dire que la regarder dès que je peux ne joue pas en ma faveur. Maintenant, on reste connectés par le regard cinq secondes. Ca me rend heureux. Même si je ne lui souris jamais. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'appréciais vraiment.

_(12/05)_ - Granger a à nouveau plaqué illustre inconnu. Quelle belle journée.

_(17/05)_ - J'ai lancé à Pansy que Granger était vraiment quelqu'un d'inutile alors qu'elle passait tout près de nous. Elle ne m'a plus jeté un regard de la journée. Sauf à la fin du dîner et ses yeux brillaient trop. Je suis trop con.

_(31/05)_ - J'aime Granger. Ca me fait mal de le réaliser mais il paraît que le reconnaître est un pas vers la guérison. Merlin, guéris-moi. Ais pitié.

Juin :

_( 03/06)_ - J'ai chanté avec Granger. Elle était à la bibliothèque à chercher les paroles d'une chanson en les fredonnant à voix basse et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de chanter avec elle. Elle a été surprise et m'a demandé la suite mais je ne la connaissais pas. Alors je suis parti.

_( 07/06)_ - J'ai voulu parler à Granger. Je l'ai attendu devant la salle. Elle a croisé mon regard puis m'a poussé pour partir. Je la déteste.

_(14/06)_ - Je n'ai plus vu Granger depuis la fois où j'ai voulu lui parler.

_(16/06)_ - Granger est venue vers moi et je suis parti rejoindre un groupe de filles de Serpentard en l'apercevant. J'espère que ça l'a bien dégoûtée. Je la déteste encore.

_(18/06)_ - L'année est presque finie. Granger continue de me regarder. Et je fais de même. Impossible de m'en empêcher. Je ne la déteste plus.

_(20/06_) - J'ai écrit un mot à Granger. Elle l'a lu et a hoché la tête dans ma direction pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord avec moi. J'avais écrit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête. Que notre semblant de relation était absurde. Qu'il fallait qu'on stoppe nos regards. J'ai mal qu'elle ait accepté.

_(21/06)_ - Blaise veille à ce que je ne regarde pas Granger. Théo me dit quand elle me regarde. Théo ne parle pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Blaise, en revanche, doit sans cesse veiller à me changer les idées.

_(24/06)_ - Granger est arrivée vers moi aujourd'hui. Elle m'a fait un signe de tête. Léger. Très léger. Tellement léger que j'ai cru avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que je la vois ralentir son pas. Je l'ai suivie. Elle m'a embrassé. On devient fous. L'année est bientôt finie. Je ne sais pas où on va.

_(27/06)_ - On ne parle toujours pas avec Granger. Seuls nos yeux discutent inlassablement dès qu'ils le peuvent. Blaise et Théo ont été destitués de leurs rôles. Mon histoire les amuse bien. Ils me disent que j'ai de la chance que ça me soit arrivé lors de notre huitième année. Je suis d'accord avec eux.

_(30/06)_ - Je suis dans le train. Granger est dans un wagon à l'opposé du mien. Je ne sais pas si je veux la voir. On ne s'est embrassés qu'une seule fois et j'hésite à vouloir une répétition.

_(30/06 un peu plus tard_) - On ne s'est pas vus avec Granger à la gare, finalement. Je ne le regrette pas.

Juillet :

_(02/07)_ - Je suis dans ma chambre au Manoir. Je pense à elle. Je ne lui écris pas. Je ne veux pas. Je me laisse vivre dans mes souvenirs. Une fois que je les aurais usés, ça en sera fini de cette histoire.

_(31/07)_ - J'ai passé tout le mois à rêvasser bêtement dans ma chambre mais je suis arrivé à mon but. Plus aucun souvenir concernant Granger n'a de contours nets.

Août :

_(06/08)_ - J'ai rencontré Astoria Greengrass, c'est une jeune femme fascinante. Mais ce n'est pas Granger. Je m'en contenterai.

_(16/08)_ - Je passe mes journées avec Astoria. Nous discutons beaucoup. Nos opinions divergent rarement. L'intensité de nos échanges de regards est quasiment inexistante. Je veux épouser Astoria.

_(29/08)_ - Je crois qu'Astoria serait d'accord pour m'épouser. Nous sortons ensemble depuis ce matin et elle a l'air d'être en extase. Je fais de mon mieux pour lui ressembler.

Septembre :

_(03/09)_ - J'ai croisé Granger à Ste Mangouste lorsque j'y suis allé pour me faire faire des rappels de vaccins. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle est toute bronzée. Et à cause de sa présence, je n'ai pas obligé le médicomage à me lancer un sort d'antidouleur avant de me vacciner. Je déteste cette fille. Quand j'épouserai Astoria, je lui enverrai un carton d'invitation rien que pour lui faire payer la douleur de la piqûre.

_(04/09)_ - Je viens de réaliser que j'ai de nouveaux souvenirs avec Granger en me réveillant après avoir rêvé d'elle… Première fois que ça m'arrive depuis plusieurs mois…

_(05/09)_ - J'ai la flemme d'user jusqu'à la corde les nouveaux souvenirs. Je suis condamné à l'aimer éternellement. Heureusement, il y a Astoria. Et ma fierté.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dix-huit ans plus tard. :**_

Août :

_(22/08_) Scorpius vient d'avoir onze ans et sa lettre de Poudlard. On ne le tient plus. Qu'ai-je fait en renonçant à l'éducation stricte qu'Astoria prônait ? J'ai écouté ce que Granger me murmurait à mon oreille.

Septembre :

_(03/09)_ Astoria et moi avons accompagné Scorpius à la gare. Il n'a pas semblé très impressionné par l'effervescence qu'il y régnait. Ce gosse est blasé de tout.

J'ai vu Granger. Elle est mariée à Weasley. C'est toujours mieux qu'avec l'illustre inconnu. Elle a deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. La fille est de la même année que Scorpius. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas hérité des mêmes tendances à jeter des regards étranges que sa mère. J'espère que si elle ces tendances, Scorpius en sera la victime. J'espère que si Scorpius en est la victime il aura le cran de réagir. J'espère que Scorpius ira à Gryffondor.

_(03/09 un peu plus tard_) Je me demande si Granger sent toujours aussi bon. Et si elle fume toujours. Moi, j'ai arrêté. Pour mon fils.

_(04/09) _Scorpius est à Gryffondor. Il a parlé avec une fille de sa maison qui a l'air très coincée. Elle s'appelle Rose Weasley.

(_15/09_) Une lettre de Scorpius est arrivée. Il est devenu très ami avec Albus Potter. Je ne savais même pas que Potter avait un fils du même âge que le mien.

Octobre :

_(06/10)_ Un hibou de Poudlard vient d'arriver. Scorpius a été mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir coloré les cheveux de l'une de ses condisciples en blond platine. Sa raison ? Il voulait voir approximativement quelle tête aurait leur fille, s'ils avaient des enfants tous les deux. J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon fils pour savoir à quelle fille il avait fait ça.

_(18/10) _Scorpius a enfin répondu. Sa victime était Rose Weasley. Il m'a dit qu'elle rougissait beaucoup, qu'elle était très intelligente mais qu'elle n'osait toujours pas parler beaucoup. Il trouve ça adorable même si c'est qu'une fille et que les copains c'est mieux. J'ai de sérieux doutes sur les véritables liens qui nous unissent tous les deux.

_(19/10) _Astoria a envoyé une beuglante à notre fils. Dans mon dos. A cause de son intérêt pour Rose. Dès que je l'ai appris, j'ai transplané à Poudlard. La Directrice a bien voulu que je vois Scorpius. Je me suis excusé pour ce que sa mère avait fait tout en lui faisant promettre de ne plus faire de mauvais tours à Rose. Il a répondu que ce n'était pas méchant. C'était juste « pour voir. ». Il a aussi dit que sa mère, elle, était méchante. Je lui ai dit de ne pas répéter quelque chose comme ça. Même si je suis de son avis. Scorpius n'a qu'onze ans. Elle pourrait passer outre. Ouvrir son esprit au monde. Même en restant loin de moi, Granger m'a influencé. Foutue fille.

_(26/10_) Je ne parle plus à Astoria depuis la beuglante. Elle ne semble pas en souffrir. Elle m'adulait au début mais le temps passe et les choses changent. Du moins, certaines. Je me demande si dans le couple Weasley-Granger, il s'est passé la même chose. Je ne sais pas si je l'espère ou pas.

Novembre :

(_01/11_) Astoria a essayé de me parler aujourd'hui. J'ai fait comme si je ne l'entendais pas. Elle ne mérite pas mon intérêt. Scorpius m'a avoué dans une lettre ce qu'elle avait précisément mis dans la beuglante. Il y avait les termes « Sang Mêlé », « déjà une honte que tu sois à Gryffondor » et « punition ». Cette femme est folle. Cet état d'esprit n'a plus lieu d'être depuis dix-neuf ans. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas mentionné le nom de Rose. Mini-Potter défend Scorpius quand quelqu'un le traite de raciste. Je suis content qu'il ait ce genre d'amis.

_(14/11) _Scorpius est aux anges. Rose Weasley a pris sa défense quand quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il n'était « qu'un fils de Mangemort et rien d'autre ». Il l'a remerciée et ils ont commencé à parler. Depuis, ils se parlent tous les jours et mangent parfois ensemble. Je suis fier de mon fils. Il a bon goût.

_(27/11) _Astoria et moi nous nous séparons. Scorpius restera avec moi, le temps où il ne sera pas à Poudlard. Sa mère ne s'est même pas battue pour sa garde. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était les gallions. J'avais raison de vouloir l'épouser : elle est réellement totalement différente de Granger.

Décembre :

_(15/12)_ Granger et Weasley nous invitent à passer le réveillon de noël avec eux. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Scorpius pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

_(17/12) _Il semblerait que Rose et Scorpius soient à l'origine de l'invitation des Weasley. Mon fils ne paraît avoir qu'une seule envie : passer Noël avec Rose et Albus. Oui les Potter seront là aussi. J'ai l'art de me mettre dans des situations rocambolesques. J'ai répondu à l'invitation en disant que je les en remerciais beaucoup et que nous serions bien là le 24 au soir. Je viens de me souvenir qu'il y a dix-huit ans, Granger ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Noël. Là, elle sera obligée de m'en adresser au moins un pour me saluer.

_(24/12) _Scorpius a passé presque toute sa journée dans sa salle de bains à essayer toutes ses affaires. Il veut être beau. Je lui ai demandé si c'était pour Rose et il m'a dit que j'étais « trop bête parce que Rose le voyait tous les jours ou presque. » Je me suis dit que cette petite fille avait une influence bénéfique sur lui. J'ai aussi passé quasiment toute ma journée dans ma salle de bains à essayer toutes mes affaires. Mais moi, c'était bien pour une fille. Foutue Granger.

_(25/12) _La soirée de la veille a été… Mémorable, si je puis dire. Tout le monde a été très charmant avec moi. Par tout le monde j'entends le couple Weasley et le couple Potter étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Ca m'a d'ailleurs étonné au début, qu'ils soient tous si gentils, mais après m'être aperçu que Granger serrait la main de son époux par moment, j'ai compris qu'elle les avait briefés. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois la haïr pour ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, les enfants ce sont bien amusés et nous, nous avons bien ri. Il faut dire que l'alcool dénoue les langues. Lorsqu'à deux heures du matin, Granger est revenue nous dire que les enfants étaient tous endormis, j'étais plus près de l'ivresse totale que du simple état « paf ». Étrangement, j'étais le seul avec Weasley mâle à être dans cet état. Et c'est suite à ça que je me suis retrouvé à m'endormir sur leur canapé. Du moins est-ce là que je me suis réveillé. Tout est flou à partir de deux heures. Weasley et moi, avons écopé d'un sermon bien senti, donné par Granger, à notre réveil. Elle a quand même eu la gentillesse de nous offrir à chacun un verre de potion anti gueule de bois. Je crois que c'était surtout pour faire bonne impression auprès des enfants. Potter et sa femme sont revenus aux alentours de onze heures pour récupérer leurs enfants et je suis parti avec mon fils en même temps qu'eux. Scorpius est tout simplement en extase. Je crois que Rose lui a fait un bisou sur la joue. De plus, demain, la petite fille vient passer l'après-midi au Manoir.

_(26/12) _C'est Granger qui a amené Rose. Elle et Scorpius sont montés dans la chambre de ce dernier, nous laissant seuls. Je l'ai amenée dans la cuisine où nous avons pris un thé et je l'ai remerciée une nouvelle fois pour la veille. Elle m'a souri et ses yeux ont recommencé leur manège bizarre. J'ai essayé de continuer à parler normalement mais elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas curieux. J'ai de suite compris à quoi elle faisait référence et je l'ai interrogée sur ce qui la motivait à me lancer de si perturbants regards. Il paraîtrait que je sois captivant. Et qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait sans cesse revenir à moi alors que les années précédentes, aucune chimie bienfaisante n'avait eu lieu entre nous. J'ai haussé les épaules sans répondre et elle est partie sans un mot de plus. Le soir, c'est Weasley qui a récupéré leur fille.

_(31/12) _Je suis seul. Scorpius est avec sa mère. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je lui ai dit de m'appeler par cheminette en cas de besoin. Je pense à Granger aussi. Beaucoup. Ca fait dix-neuf ans que je n'arrête pas de penser à elle mais ces temps-ci, c'est presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Cette nuit, j'ai même rêvé de quand on s'était vaguement expliqués, le lendemain de noël. Sauf que là, on s'embrassait. J'ai regretté de me réveiller.

Janvier :

_(01/01) _Scorpius est revenu chez moi. Il paraît que le réveillon a été insoutenable tellement il était gavant. Je lui ai dit que je compatissais et on a regardé la télévision sorcière en mangeant du pop-corn tout le reste de la journée. Je me demande si Granger aurait approuvé notre conduite. Après réflexion, je l'emmerde Granger ! Ca aurait pu être son fils, si on avait été moins lâche. Mais Scorpius n'aurait pas eu de premier amour. Donc finalement, c'est très bien comme ça.

_(03/01) _J'ai amené Scorpius à la gare et Granger m'a kidnappé en me disant qu'elle savait ce qui l'avait attirée chez moi. Ca m'a électrocuté. Je ne garde qu'un souvenir vague de la journée. Trop de bonheur floute les souvenirs. J'espère que dans quelques jours tout sera clair.

_(10/01) _Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé pendant ma journée avec Granger. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_(11/01) _Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

_(12/01) … _Je commence tout juste à réaliser que Granger m'a embrassé. Que je l'ai embrassé. Que nous nous sommes embrassés. Des tas de fois. Que nous avons fait l'amour. Une fois. Je regrette ? Je ne sais pas encore.

_(28/01) _Aucun signe de vie de Granger. Je ne lui en donne pas non plus. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé.

Février :

_( 18/02) _Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point, je m'ennuis dans ma vie quand Scorpius n'y est pas. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du virer Astoria.

_(22/02) _Astoria est venue me voir. Pourquoi ai-je pensé à elle, récemment ? Cette femme m'insupporte. J'ai bien fait de la virer. D'ailleurs je l'ai de nouveau virée aujourd'hui. A partir du « bonjour mon amour, je suis désolée » c'est devenu intenable pour moi.

(_26/02) _Lettre de Granger. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. Je pense faire un arrêt cardiaque et voir après si j'ai la force pour défaire le sceau. Par amour pour Scorpius, j'ai sauté l'étape « arrêt cardiaque » et ai ouvert le parchemin. Granger est enceinte. Je me suis évanoui en le lisant. Je suis vraiment une petite nature. J'espère que Scorpius ne fera jamais l'erreur de coucher sans précautions avec une femme mariée.

Mars :

_(01/03) _Granger et Weasley se sépare. Weasley a appris la grossesse. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas le géniteur. Granger habite avec moi. Dans l'aile la plus éloignée. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

_(02/03) _Je suis allé voir Granger. Elle veut garder l'enfant. Je le veux aussi mais ça m'embête pour Scorpius et Rose. Elle a dit qu'elle leur expliquera. Je lui fais confiance. Mais j'ai peur. Tout se passe étrangement vite. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur « avance rapide ».

_(11/03) _Granger a des nausées. Je ne me souvenais pas que ça arrivait aussi tôt. Je la soutiens du mieux que je peux en demandant aux elfes de ne préparer que des aliments neutres.

_(18/03) _Granger est récemment devenue Hermione. Et Hugo habite au Manoir aussi. Une semaine sur deux. Weasley me déteste et m'a menacé de mort si jamais je faisais du mal à un membre de sa famille. Hermione exclue.

Avril :

(_03/04) _Hermione et moi avons envoyé une lettre expliquant la situation à Rose et Scorpius. Il nous a fallu tout ce temps pour trouver les bons mots.

_(05/04) _Rose a répondu à sa mère qu'elle s'en doutait un peu et que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Que son père ne souffrait plus de la voir perdue dans ses pensées parfois. Et qu'elle était très contente d'avoir un nouveau membre dans sa fraternité. Même si le fait qu'il sera aussi le frère ou la sœur de Scorpius la dérange un peu. Je me demande quand ce dernier daignera répondre.

_(20/04) _Scorpius m'a envoyé un dessin avec un visage stupéfait en réponse à ma lettre. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait dessiner. Il est plutôt doué. Il faudra que je lui dise d'en faire un à Rose. La période nauséeuse d'Hermione est quasiment finie. Elle a pris un peu de poids mais ça lui va joliment bien.

_(25/04)_ Hermione et moi dormons dans mon lit. J'aime sentir son odeur autour de moi et pouvoir me shooter à elle dès que j'en ai envie. La semaine prochaine, nous avons rendez-vous chez le médicomage pour commencer le suivi de sa grossesse.

Mai :

_(02/05) _Pour l'instant tout va bien dans le ventre de Granger. J'aime bien l'appeler comme ça parfois encore. Ca l'agace et elle me tape en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca m'amuse. Je ne me souviens pas que la grossesse d'Astoria fût si amusante.

(_13/05) _Aujourd'hui, dispute sportive au sujet des prénoms. Heureusement qu'Hugo n'était pas là. Il aurait été choqué par les termes que nous avons parfois employés. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait appeler notre bébé « Gertrude » si c'est une fille, simplement parce que la grande tante préférée de madame s'appelait ainsi ! « Ingrid » c'est beaucoup mieux ! Et bah non ! Selon madame, Ingrid ça fait poufiasse. Donc j'ai riposté que « Gertrude », ça faisait vieille et moche. Elle m'a jeté dessus le dictionnaire des prénoms qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. Oh non, la grossesse d'Astoria n'a pas pu être aussi amusante.

_(18/05) _Je tiens à faire remarquer que je suis totalement maître de ma libido. Nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'une seule fois, Granger et moi. Et c'était quand je l'ai mise enceinte. N'ai-je pas tous les pouvoirs sur mes hormones sexuelles ? Le fait qu'elle m'ait interdit de tenter toute approche durant la grossesse, n'y est évidemment pour rien. Le fait que j'ai voulu tenter hier ce qu'elle avait dit au début de la grossesse et que je me sois pris un sortilège de chauve-furie, non plus. Tout est sous contrôle.

Juin :

_(06/06) _Weasley est venu me voir pour qu'on s'explique. Je n'ai rien pu justifier et j'arbore désormais un cocard. Je me demande pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à réagir. Hermione dit que c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait finir par avorter. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour conjurer le mauvais sort avant de récupérer un sac de sel pour le lancer par-dessus mon épaule. Sous les moqueries de ma tendre et douce. J'essaie de protéger le bébé et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie !

_(16/06) _Scorpius et Rose ont hâte de rentrer à la maison. Même si pour Rose, ce n'est pas vraiment son deuxième foyer pour l'instant. Pour préparer son arrivée, nous avons arrangé une chambre pour elle et finit de décorer celle d'Hugo. Le petit garçon a des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'il veut et un sens de la manipulation très intéressant. Je pense qu'il finira à Serpentard. Je pense aussi que son père me tuera s'il finit effectivement à Serpentard.

_(30/06) _Les enfants sont là. Rose et Scorpius sont ravis de cohabiter même si elle et son frère vont passer la moitié des vacances avec leur père. La petite fille est ravie de sa chambre et m'a fait un énorme câlin pour me remercier.

Juillet :

(_02/07) _Sixième mois de grossesse abordé. Tout est normal pour l'instant. Le bébé sera une petite fille. Rose est ravie. Hugo grommelle que « les filles c'est nul » dans son coin. Scorpius n'a sans doute même pas percuté tellement il est obsédé par Rose.

(_12/07) _Albus vient passer deux jours ici. Potter semble partagé entre son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie. Il n'a pas cherché à me blesser que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement. Il a été cordial. Je ne crois pas être capable d'un tel sang-froid s'il arrivait quelque chose de ce genre à Pansy et Blaise. Qui sont mariés et ont trois enfants. De vrais monstres d'ailleurs. Ils ont hérités des esprits tordus de leurs parents. Je ne m'interroge pas sur leur future maison.

_(14/07) _C'est le drame. Albus part. Rose et Scorpius semblent hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Doivent-ils supplier pour qu'il revienne vite ou énerver pour qu'il revienne vite. Je leur ai évité le surmenage en leur annonçant qu'ils le verraient en Septembre. Et un peu plus tôt pour Rose vu qu'ils se verraient certainement en août. Scorpius boude depuis. Je compte sur Rose pour l'aider à passer outre.

_(21/07) _Ca fait trois jours que je me lève chaque nuit pour faire à manger à ma dulcinée. Elle veut que ce soit MOI qui la nourrisse. Pas un elfe de maison. MOI. Parce que ce n'est pas un elfe qui l'a mise enceinte. Je vais finir par regretter d'avoir cédé à mes pulsions.

_(31/07) _Hermione vient de saper toute mon autorité en nous emmenant tous à l'anniversaire du Survivant. Scorpius m'a tiré la langue en disant qu'il aura finalement vu Albus avant septembre puis Rose l'a traîné pour retrouver leur ami. J'aurais peut-être du adopter la méthode éducative d'Astoria.

Août :

_(03/08) _J'attends avec impatience que les hormones en ébullition de ma tendre moitié la fassent se jeter sur moi. Je pourrais enfin assouvir tout le désir emmagasiné pour elle.

_(08/08) _Le Congrés du Sexe est visiblement reporté à une date indéterminée. Hermione est persuadée de « ne plus êtes bandante ! Regarde je suis grosse, molle et moche ! Comment peux-tu me regarder ? Même moi, je n'ose plus me regarder ! » . Et quand j'essaie de dire qu'elle toujours aussi belle à mes yeux je me prends des « dégénéré ! Il faut être cinglé pour vouloir faire l'amour avec une telle chose ! ». Non décidément, jamais Astoria ne pourra l'égaler.

_(16/08)_ ALLELUIA ! Nous avons enfin refait l'amour. J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais Certes à sept mois ce n'est pas très prudent mais croyez-moi, on a fait le plus doucement possible. Je me sens soulagé d'un grand poids. Et ce n'est pas pour me vanter.

_(22/08) _Nous avons réattaqué la recherche de prénom aujourd'hui. Je veux absolument « Evana » et elle dit que c'est un prénom barbare. Elle argue même que « Aline » est beaucoup plus mignon. Ca va être dur de se mettre d'accord.

Septembre 

_(03/09) _Rose et Scorpius sont dans le Poudlard Express et nous emmenons Hugo sur le chemin de Traverse pour lui payer une glace afin de le consoler. Il veut aller à Poudlard tout de suite au lieu d'attendre un an. En revanche, Rose le laisserait bien patienter quelques années de plus pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Scorpius est neutre.

_(17/09) _Je viens enfin de sentir le bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Première fois que ça arrive et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé avant, pourtant. Ca me fait tout bizarre. Comme quand j'ai senti Scorpius pour la première fois. Je vais redevenir Papa. Merlin.

_(26/09) _Hermione stresse pour l'accouchement. Je fais de mon mieux pour la rassurer. Il a été planifié pour le treize octobre.

_(30/09) _Je viens de faire le même rêve qu'il y a dix-neuf ans. Hermione que je portais pour l'éloigner de Poudlard qui explosait. Nous avions de nouveau dix-huit ans. Et ce matin, en me réveillant, tout m'a semblé clair. L'accouchement va mal se passer et je vais devoir gérer ma douleur. Non je refuse.

Octobre :

_(01/10) _Hermione sent ma nervosité. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver d'excuse convenable. J'ai passé mon après-midi à parler à voix basse au bébé pour la détendre. Elle a fini par s'endormir. Elle est très fatiguée ces temps-ci.

(03/10) Mon rêve ne cesse de me hanter ironiquement, comme une vengeance de Trelawney pour la fois où Hermione était sortie furieuse de son cours ou pour toutes les fois où je me suis ouvertement moquée d'elle. Elle a du nous lancer une sorte de malédiction. « Tu revivras ton pire cauchemar de nombreuses fois en le comprenant. » ou un truc du genre. J'espère qu'Hermione n'est pas touchée et que je me trompe.

(13/10) Hermione est en train d'accoucher. Elle me broie la main et mes facultés auditives ne sont plus que de lointains souvenirs. Tout se déroule normalement.

(15/10) Phoebe est la plus belle des petites filles. Sa mère est radieuse. Et moi je suis stupide d'avoir pu croire en des rêves. Scorpius a dit que c'était moche comme prénom, Phoebe, et Rose l'a fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis, il semble un peu autiste à regarder fixement dans le vide. Hugo est fasciné par la petitesse de sa cadette et Rose rayonne presqu'autant que sa mère. Tout ça à cause de quelques regards il y a vingt ans.


End file.
